


eat with me!

by Crybaby_TOOgether



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dongchan, Golcha Au, M/M, angsty, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_TOOgether/pseuds/Crybaby_TOOgether
Summary: Donghyun eats with Joochan.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 23





	eat with me!

It's not entirely his fault, and he doesn't want to say it but it is entirely his fault that his best friend has to leave him because of his stupidity and stubbornness. 

He just had to cross the road, he just had to run after bomin, and joochan just had to run after both of them to stop them because cars are unpredictable on that road. And _alas_ , A fucking car just had to drive their way and hit joochan that caused him to go to the hospital. 

It is pretty common sense, because Joochan and Bomin were both injured. The older of the two's injuries are more severe, causing him to go. 

But then, Donghyun was left behind. Inside the apartment he owns with the youngest of their friends, silently rotting as he waits for his best friend's arrival. 

Sungyoon comes here often, to at least provide emotional support. But little did Donghyun know that Joochan knew him more than he knew himself. 

“ _Hyung, please?_ ” Joochan almost cried as he held only Sungyoon's hands, weakly and delicately. “ _Please, Visit him from time to time?_ ” 

“ _Bomin should be there, and going in without his permission seemed forbidden_ -” 

“ _He won't notice!_ ” Joochan gasped as Sungyoon tried to calm him down while Seungmin and Jangjun called the doctors assigned to him. “ _He won't notice the time, he won't notice he missed his classes, he won't notice everything. He won't notice that I'm already gone!_ ” 

“ _The last one seemed impossible, Jooch_.” Daeyeol looked at him, sadly. “ _He already thought that you are_.” 

And now here comes Choi Sungyoon and his unusual quiet boyfriend- Lee Jangjun. Both of them were talking in whispers, afraid to wake someone up. The lights were off, the kitchen and living room were quiet, all rooms were unlocked but only one was open. 

Jangjun went to the said room and checked on donghyun. Sungyoon went to the fridge to fill it as he made food for all three of them. He only came here after two to three days, Joochan told him to at least come once a week since Bomin is there. 

But Bomin is still not here, still at the hospital healing and it's been two months. 

“Donghyunie~” 

Jangjun called out to him and as expected during a time like this, without Joochan, Donghyun didn't answer. It made him feel a little uneasy and sad. He misses their banters and little fights that always and will never fail to end with cuddles. 

His heart was aching for some interactions because Joochan knew they'll lose contact the moment he leaves- because he's going to be more focused on healing. 

Sungyoon feels it too- the unfamiliar between the quiet and empty apartment, and how the apartment seemed like nobody had touched it for weeks. 

He whips his head to the door as he turns off the stove while Jangjun rans there, His eyes are worried and his lips are quivering. 

“Hyung?” 

“Yeah?”

“ _Donghyun won't wake up_.”

\---

After that night, Jibeom and Jaehyun were assigned to be with Donghyun for the meantime because Bomin is still advised to stay, his head was hit pretty hard. Donghyun only got scars. 

But during the accident, he didn't have any injury, let alone _scars_. 

The three eldest, Daeyeol, Sungyoon, and Jangjun grew more worried than they were before. Donghyun has many mannerisms when it comes to any situation and emotions. It didn't help that what he is feeling right now is anything but positive. 

Jibeom and Jaehyun still have some type of contact with Joochan but it wasn't enough for Donghyun to at least catch a glimpse of his childhood best friend, his soulmate, platonic or romantic, whatever. But both are desperate, Bomin's injuries are healing, Joochan is recovering. 

But Donghyun is going backwards. There were dark circles under his eyes, signs of not going to sleep to rest. He's getting thin and he cries in his sleep, before he sleeps and after he slept, and that's a red flag. He has a terrifying amount of scars, and that's a huge red flag. 

So, the couple had to do what they needed to do. It's currently two in the afternoon and there is nothing left to do in the already cleaned house that they feel the pressure to not dirty it. Jaehyun took out his phone.

**재현** : mom?

**엄마** : jaehyun?

 **엄마** : we're currently at our last patient, can this wait? or do you need me now?

**재현** : it's okay mom, this is about joochan. 

**엄마** : don't worry about him sweetie, he's doing fine and he'll recover with enough time!

**재현** : mom

 **재현** : donghyun is not

three hours had passed, and Jaehyun talked to his mother while Jibeom went to check on Donghyun even though he's asleep, but he doesn't wanna risk anything. 

Jaehyun kissed Jibeom's cheeks as he went to Donghyun who was asleep and took his phone, Jibeom just wanted everything to happen as he waited for Jaehyun to be finished. After typing fastly, Jaehyun sighed in relief as he tried out something and it worked as he put the phone up until Jibeom could see, “Babe, wave at Joochan!” 

“Hello!” Jibeom and Jaehyun laughed as Joochan did a gesture as if he was a celebrity. Their laughter soon came into a stop as Donghyun groaned at the noise, another unusual thing, he's a heavy sleeper. 

Jaehyun put the phone down and then walked away with Jibeom who, as silent as possible, closed the door to make it seem like nothing had happened. 

The afternoon had passed and it was passed dinner when the rest of their friends- except Bomin who was in the hospital with Daeyeol, came into the house. Sungyoon gave Donghyun a bento box and kissed his forehead, “eat well.” knowing that somehow, with Joochan, He will. 

Donghyun was quivering when he was holding his pair of chopsticks. He didn't wanna disappoint his friends, especially Sungyoon. The one who cooked this food that looked delicious with just how they were arranged so well and neatly. He can't seem to find any reason to eat- and he just doesn't feel like eating at all. 

His phone was in front of him, he was beside the bed, sitting on the floor. Still hesitating if he's going to eat or not. His stomach needed to consume at least rice but he just doesn't feel like it. He feels like he needed to at least lose some weight- and exercise and be strong so instead of both his younger friends, he'll be the one to take the hit. 

After three minutes of contemplating and hesitation, he feels his phone rings. He thought it was either Daeyeol or maybe Jaehyun who was just outside of his room and probably in the kitchen with Sungyoon or in the living room with Jibeom and the rest. But boy was he wrong. 

> **사랑스럽다 주찬이 wants to connect with you**

He gasps at the name and wonders how can he still call him? His parents made sure he didn't have his phone that made him leave it here with Donghyun, and to only focus on his health. “Channie?” He squeaks, his voice almost cracking as he used it for the first time in weeks. 

“Donghyunie~” Joochan's giggles was music to his ears and Donghyun held back a sob- he's alright. he's doing great. 

But this is a facetime and Joochan can see everything, “Hey, why are you crying? oh no,” Joochan pouts. “Oh, you're eating? Great, I was supposed to eat too!” 

Joochan clapped as he took his own bento box that the nurse had specifically made for him. Donghyun gulped. 

“Come on, here. I'll go first,” Joochan grinned and took one bite. Donghyun held back his tears as he did the same, by now, the food seemed more delicious and Joochan's smile made it even better. 

It's only been two months of being away from each other, it doesn't make their bond that still continues to grow throughout the years ever since their elementary days. It's only been two months, that doesn't change the fact that they've been with each other for almost two decades. 

Donghyun had stopped holding back his tears as he listened to his best friend on the phone who talked about his recovery and the process of desperately trying to move his feet. Like how they were when they were beside each other, the little fights that they had and was heard throughout the entire apartment complex, especially their friends. 

it was one night to remember that after two months of irregular eating, scheduled crying and desperate mannerisms of self harm, they finally saw Donghyun smiling for more than a millisecond, through the screen as he ate with his best friend. 

Though they were miles apart, only connecting through the screen of two smartphones, they felt and imagined that they were beside each other, basking in each other's presence as they found comfort and solace in each other's smiles. 

\---

**엄마** : here!

 **엄마** : contact info 0828

 **엄마** : 0828? that's so many

**재현** : 🤣

 **재현** : see you when you recovered, jooch!

**엄마** : see ya :D

 **엄마** : one more thing!

**재현** : yea?

**엄마** : tell donghyun i love him

**재현** : joochan

 **재현** : he already knew and felt that you do. 

\---


End file.
